


Cheer Up

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [25]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bad Days, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Nature, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Summary: Y/N is feeling a little down today, so she isolates herself for a moment, overwhelmed by the noise of the village. However, Link finds her and wants to cheer her up
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 73





	Cheer Up

You couldn’t tell what it was about that day that made you feel so gloomy. The cheerful atmosphere around you only seemed to sink you deeper into your sad mood. The loud voices of the children and their footsteps heavily hitting the ground as they ran around made you grimace at the noise. 

Everything felt like too much, and you thought it was stupid to be like this. Still, you couldn’t really part take in their bubbliness, you found you were lacking the necessary energies. Instead, you walked away in search for a more peaceful place. 

Your mind wandered as your legs moved on their own, taking you away from the life of the village. When you found yourself in front of Link’s house, you stopped. You wondered if you should call him, since you always enjoyed his company. However, you didn’t want to bother him. Besides, this strange mood of yours might pass soon and you didn’t want to embarrass yourself having called him for nothing.

Hence, you continued walking. Already, you felt slightly better when the tranquility of the silence enveloped you. Reaching Farone, you smiled a little at the peaceful sound of the water.

“Epona…” You muttered, surprised to see the horse in there.

The animal looked at you, gently nuzzling your arm almost as though she sensed you needed some affection. It did made you smile a bit, even if that lonely void remained in your chest.

Silently, you tenderly caressed the horse’s snout. She happily neighed and you lightly leaned your head against hers. 

Still needing a moment alone, you distanced from Epona and sat down. The cool water of the stream delicately washed over your feet, grounding you in that place.

You closed your eyes, trying to take the enviroment in. You inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of grass and nature. Just as you were starting to feel more relaxed, you heard footsteps, causing your heart to race.

However, it skipped a beat as you looked over your shoulder. Link stood there, watching you curiously. You felt yourself blushing since, just like his horse, he instantly seemed to feel your distress.

“Hi, Link…” You timidly averted your gaze, not really wanting him to see you sad after all. “Epona was just here, she must have wandered” 

Ignoring your poor attempt at a change of subject, he sat down next to you. When you warily looked over to him, he was offering you the sweetest of smiles. It seemed to say ‘I’m here for you’ and it warmed your heart. Just that small gesture caused the void to fill a little. 

“I’m fine…” You calmed him, noticing a mild concern in his warm blue eyes. “Just having a bad day, that’s all…” 

The silence settled for a few more moments. You didn’t want to say anything. 

Before the quietness became too heavy, you shrieked in absolute astonishment and outrage. Looking at Link, you observed his too innocent expression even if he had just unexpectedly splashed water at you.

You couldn’t help but to chuckle, unable to get mad at him. Especially knowing why he did it. He grinned when he saw you smiling, and he even laughed when you splashed him back.

Then came a short water war that ended in both Link and you completely drenched from head to toe. It felt exhilarating as you ran around, throwing water at each other, and laughing. Even Epona, watching the whole thing, neighed in amusement behind you.

When you were finished and tired, you plopped back down on the ground and Link followed. You locked eyes, and the sweetness in his glance nearly made you melt. Surprised by your expression, he frowned a little.

“Thank you, Link” You finally said, softening his frown and earning a soft smile from him. “I needed that” 

He nodded, then directing his glance up ahead to the beautiful and calm waters. You did the same, although scooting closer to him. His presence was so warm and comforting that you let out a sigh. It seemed to release all the restlessness from within you.

Rejoicing in that perfect moment, you leaned your head on Link’s shoulder. He didn’t move at first, and you feared that you made him uncomfortable. However, he leaned his head on yours soon after.


End file.
